RQG 8 Londons All the Way Down
Summary The party return to Sargeant Haringay, explaining what they've found. He insists that he needs to know what happened to the whole thing. Synopsis Back in the sewer, Hamid casts Prestidigitation, revealing the object to be the head of the Simulacrum. Although Bertie attempts to communicate with it, it seems to be damaged beyond repair. The party wonders if the rest of the Simulacrum is at the bottom of the fecal lake and Hamid wonders why it was disposed of. Sasha finds a trip wire booby-trapping a nearby door. Hamid casts Message on the rest of the party and they sneak downwards. Another stairwell leads down into Other London, Sasha hears a few Other Londoners discussing the outrageous price of bread. She emerges above a market in a huge steel complex, and the two return to Zolf and Bertie, where the party decides to return the parts of the Simulacrum to Haringay. Returning up the original set of stairs, they find another door at the top of the steps. Sasha picks the lock on the door, and finds a service tunnel filled with pipes. At the end, they find a manhole cover and Bertie opens the cover to exit into a upmarket area at night. They arrive at the Central Precinct (with a Rose and Baton crossed as the sigil) and head to Haringay's office which is covered in papers. Zolf and Hamid explains about the events of the day, saying that it looks like people from Other London are involved, although Sasha is reluctant to go back there. Haringay gives them 400 gold in payment and makes pains to explain that he needs to know what happened to the whole thing and what the people who are after it plan to use it for. The party heads back to Hamid's expensive apartment to recover. Quotes * Lydia: I flow like a spilled bottle of extra virgin olive oil. Over the back of a silken seal. The seal quivers in delight. Give it a massage. -- * Hamid: Well, should we head back up and the four of us can work out what to do next? I mean...at this point the trail’s probably gone cold, and maybe we just need to start asking around in Other London anyway. * Sasha: And you want your sleep. * Hamid: Well... yes. -- * Zolf: If anyone’s got any concerns, don’t worry, if we see people being mugged or anything like that, I’m not gonna ask them to pay you before I help. * Sasha: Oh, you’re not? -- * Lydia: I flow like a weasel through a hamster city toy set... * Alex: So, like, really cramped and with great difficulty. * Lydia: No! Weasels are really small! Or like a stoat, they’re the smaller ones, right? Yup. So even smaller like, tiny, and deadly. * Alex: So you go up the ladder like a stoat, that’s what I’m hearing. -- * Zolf: What is this about? Why are you so... * Sasha: I just don’t think that there’s any need for us to go down there. It...doesn’t seem like there’s enough evidence. * Zolf: Right. Just because you’re scared of Other London because of whatever’s gone on, don’t, right, jeopardize our reputation. Do you know what you just told him? There were loads of other avenues that could have explored and we didn’t. All right? Do you know how that looks? He’s paying us. Just because you’re scared to go back there. You’re supposed to be a mercenary! * Sasha: If they came out of that door they would’ve had to carry, like, probably most of the thing... * Zolf: What is your problem with going back to Other London? * Sasha: It’s...just...not a good place. * Zolf: It’s our job to go to the not-good places. * Sasha: There’s not-good places and there’s...not...good...places. You know? Some... * Zolf: I’m assuming, by the way we met you, you have some sort of history with people in Other London. As part of the team we will protect you from those people! Like, as a team, we’ll work as a team. Keep each other safe. But we have to be able to do our job, or we can’t do our job. Now I said we will try and find somewhere outside of the city. But we have to do the job at hand first. Then we’ll move from the city. Deal? -- * Sasha entering Hamid's apartment: '''How many people do you share with, then? Do we need to be worried about them? * '''Hamid: No, it’s, it’s just me. * Sasha: Oh. Okay. * Bertie: Bit poky, really, isn’t it. A bit small. Well I suppose to you, though... * Zolf to Sasha: Son of a banker. * Sasha: Ahhh. Dice rolls and Mechanics Plot Notes Category:Prologue Category:Episode